The WorstBest Day Ever
by allanimehere
Summary: It's Ren's 22nd birthday. Bad things and good things happen on his special day. This is a b-day fiction for Ren's birthday. Sorry it's a little late.


**I don't own Skip Beat! But I own the books an anime!!!!!  
**

The Worst/Best Day

Ren sighed. _This is birthday completely stinks_ and the outlook of the day was even more grim. He worked on set until 8 pm then he would go home and celebrate his 22nd birthday with his glass of whiskey. This was normal for Ren. He did the same thing every year. But, the worst part of the day wasn't slowly drinking himself into a deep slumber of regret and despair. It was Shou Fuwa coming and talking to Kyouko. Alone. In her dressing room.

A co-star slowly approached the top actor and model. "Tsuruga-san," the co-star cautiously stated.

"Yes," he replied with the gentlemanly smile beaming to a new max.

"Would you……please accept my gift for you….for your birthday."

His mask was still covering up his anger about Kyouko and HIM. "Thank you," Ren replied. His smile made the co-star blush and giggle back to her friends on set.

"That makes 55," Yashiro stated.

Ren sighed "I can't believe there is bet going on about how many gifts I will receive."

"True," Yashiro confessed. "But, it is a lot of fun." An evil gleam appeared in his eyes. "You know the total pot of the bet is now up to ¥ 50,000 with over 100 participates both male and females."

"Who's idea was it," Ren asked already knowing the person reasonable, but wanting to confirm it anyways.

"President Takarada. He started something about love and gifts and then your birthday was mention. And thus a betting pot was formed."

The door to Kyouko's dressing room opened, and Shou stepped out, a look of despair plastered on his face.

Shou look into the room one more time before regretfully leaving the building. Ren quickly made his way to the closed door.

He knocked softly. "Yes," a shaken voice said coming from the room.

"May I come in?" Ren asked but in his mind he was going in with or without Kyouko's permission.

"Yes." Kyouko said her voice less shaken but still quiet. "There something I wanted talk to you about."

"Okay," Ren replied automatically thousand thoughts flying through his head. She hates me. She likes HIM. She's hurt. She's confused: were just some of the many thoughts filling his mind with despair and darkness.

The set started to murmur but quickly went back to work.

"Are you okay," Ren stated breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes." Kyouko finally said after a few quiet moments went by. "I told Shou-chan about how I felt about him."

Ren's heart broke in a thousand pieces. He wanted to run away. But, Ren Tsuruga did not run away, so he put on his mask reflecting his gentlemanly smile full force.

"So, you finally found you missing, important emotion," Ren said slovly moving towards Kyouko. "That's great. Congratulations."

Ren turned to leave suddenly drained of all his strength. _What a shitty birthday._ "Ren-kun," Kyouko stated desperately. A small blush appeared on her cheeks. Ren turned around to see her looking at him in such an adorable way.

"I'm sorry," Kyouko stuttered.

"What?" Ren replied completely shocked.

"Can I call you by your given name?"

"Yes. Of course you can, Kyouko-chan," Ren said with his heavenly smiled appeared on his face. "Did you need something else?"

"I wanted to be clear with you." Kyouko said nervously looking away. "I finally realized that I didn't see Shou as a man, but a brother. I looked for his help because I needed it. Anyone would have done."

"You see him as a brother?"

"No, not anymore," Kyouko replied a little bit of sadness in her voices. "When he ditched me, he ended our relationship. He disowned me. And now that he wants it back I don't want that relationship anymore."

"It's fine you say that now. But, brothers and sisters fight and separate and somehow get back together again. You may not be able to forgive him now. But maybe one day you will."

"Ren-kun, I love you," Kyouko blurted out unexpected. "I know it's impossible that you can only hate me. But, I feel if I can tell you, I can move on again."

Kyouko was completely nervous. She had just confessed to a guy she likes/loves who can't stand her. But, Kyouko wasn't blinded by her hatred any more. She wasn't running away or blaming her problems on someone else.

She gathered all the confidence and courage she had and looked directly at Ren. "I'm not a child anymore. I can't expect everyone to love me, but I can't let that stop me anymore. I don't want to be stuck on a guy who can't possibly like me. So please give me an answer."

"You really are weird," Ren said calmly "you take a situation and twisted around so much others don't recognized the event anymore."

"I…." Kyouko interrupted.

"Let me finish," Ren said sternly. "You try your best at everything losing yourself in your work. You're only 18 yrs old but you have an aura that says 'Trust me. I'm a professional' You're good at cooking, cleaning, sewing, and even simple thing like packing." Ren stepped closer to Kyouko making the young actor blush and flustered.

"Those things, all of them are reason why I love you. You're so cute and adorable and so deserving of love. And I want to hold you badly. I want to be with you always. Kyouko-chan, I love you deeply. "

Tears rolled down her face. "Please, (sniff0 stop. I don't want you to indulge me I just want the truth." _He's toying with me! Does his enjoyment with me never end._

Ren chuckled. "See you took an event and twisted. You probably thought 'He's toying with me! Does his enjoyment with me never end' If you don't believe me, let me prove it to you."

"Alright," Kyouko stated confident that her demand would be completely rejected. "You have to kiss me on the lips in front of the entire cast and crew."

Ren quickly grabbed Kyouko and dragged her out of the dressing room.

"Stop. Ren-kun hold on," Kyouko begged. "You're not really going to do THAT."

Ren said with an evil smirk, "Kyouko-chan this is the proof you wanted."

All the cast and crew watched the desirable actor pulled his kouhai towards the middle of the stage. Ren gently cupped Kyouko's check as he leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on the stunned actress.

Ren slowly grabbed the flushed actress into a tight hug pressing their bodies together.

"Kyouko is my girlfriend," Ren said to the baffled actors, actresses, and other crew members. "Right, Kyouko-chan?"

Kyouko slowly nodded her head thoroughly embarrassed and happy at the same time. "Can you…um kiss me again," Kyouko ask nervously.

"As many times as you want," Ren said leaning down to kiss his girlfriend again.

"It's about damn time," Yashiro yelled before Ren could claim the red lips again. "And the best day to get together too!"

"What?" Ren questioned his sly manager.

"You see, Ren, ever since last year's Valentine day a pot of 'who can guess the day Kyouko & Ren get together' was formed. I choose your birthday. I'm won the ¥100,000 pot." A smile appeared on his face as he thought of all the things he could do with the big win.

"Yeah," other male cast and crew said. "I had the 14th. Valentine day."

"The president had white-day."

"I had Kyouko-chan's birthday," Director Ogata meekly stated.

Kyouko and Ren finished the day walking to each other whenever they could. Luckly Kyouko got off work at the same time as Ren which caused the great actor to question his meddling manager.

So Ren dropped Yashiro off while Kyouko was still in the car waiting to be alone with her new boyfriend.

THE NEXT DAY

Yashiro dialed Ren's number informing th actor about a dely in a movie shoot Ren was starring in the morning. The phone ringed several times before Ten finally answered with a deep groan.

"What do you want Yukihito," Ren asked in a hurried deep tone.

"Ren-kun, Please hurry!!!!!" Kyouko begged in a sexy pleading voice causing Yashiro to blush.

"Whaa-" Yashiro said but was interrupted by a flustered Ren.

"Wait," Yashiro said but the phone was hanged-up. And Yashiro looked at his phone questionably trying to figure out if that really just happened.

THE END

**I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please review XD **

**And Kyouko and Ren were not having sex....Kyouko was stuck under the bed!!!! LOL  
**


End file.
